


Deans Greatest Fear

by Dean_Pimpchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Angst, Depressed Dean Winchester, Fear, Hurt Dean Winchester, My First Fanfic, Other, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Pimpchester/pseuds/Dean_Pimpchester
Summary: Dean's only scared of flying, right?





	Deans Greatest Fear

Dean Winchester had encountered many things throughout his life, vampires, wedigos, rogaroos, demons, angels and so much more. He saw things that would drive perfectly sane people, insane. Yet he wasn't fazed by it, or at least not anymore. His eyes traveled to the mark on his arm, he remembered when flying was what he needed to worry about, but now that he had the mark, it seemed irrelavent.

Dean had been sitting on the edge of his bed for hours, even though, to him, it felt like days. Beer bottles were scattered across the room, some had been tipped over and left, others broken. Broken, what a funny word, it's ment to be used to describe objects that couldn't serve their purpose anymore, but to him it felt like it described his life perfectly. Broken were his hopes and dreams, and broken was his family. He wasn't nesicairly scared of the fact that he was broken, he knew it and he accepted it. These days there's not a lot that could scare Dean, he'd seen so much crap, and gone through so much shit that it couldn't be that surprising. Even from an early age he wasn't scared of much, all he had to worry about was avoiding flying and taking care of Sammy.

The last time he could remember being scared was after he was brought back from being a demon. He had looked around the bunker after he had woken up and saw the damage he had caused, while he remembered it all, he remembered begging his body to stop from swinging the hammer twards Sams head, but in the end swinging it anyways having no control. Luckily Sam was able to duck in time and Cas was able to contain him before he did any perminient damage to Sam. That had made him scared, scared of himself. It hadn't been the first time it'd happened though, far from it, and yet he could feel that it wasn't going to be the last time. He felt something big coming, something that was going to scare him more then he ever though possiable. 

He never showed that he was scared, or at least tried to not let shine through. Sam could always tell though, Sam was able to looked through him like glass. Dean thought that he had gotten better at hiding it over the years, but Sam was still able to look through him just like he was able to before Dean went to hell. Sam knew Dean was scared, and Dean kew that Sam knew. Dean always had to keep a strong facade fror Sammy though.

Dean had tried to find other things to be scared of to distract himself, but his lists always kept leading back to him at thier core, such as the mark, in which he now had; but most of the iteams on his list were directly related to him. It wasn't just one thing about himself that would petrifiy him, it was little things with memories added on. He was scared of his thoughts, the fact that his instinct always says to shoot first and ask questions later, but he was mostly scared by the fact that, somewhere, in his soul he kew, he knew that becoming a demon wasn't the worst thing the mark would do to him, it felt like it was just the begining, like something bigger was going to happen, mabey not now, but eventually everything was going to crumble.

Dean thought day-in-day-out of what else could scare him, but anything he could think of Sam, Cas, and him had already defeted, mabey not with the most grace or elagance, but still, defeated.

I guess at the end of the day the only thing to be scared of was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, it was very rushed, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. I was to lazy to proof read soo yea, sorry for all the errors


End file.
